


Whammy Boy's Do It Best: A Death Note CYOA

by LittleSora10



Category: Death Note
Genre: CYOA, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSora10/pseuds/LittleSora10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Death Note CYOA.</p><p>You live across from Whammy's Institution; it was inevitable that you would bump into one of the genius' eventually, but just how much of an influence can you have on their lifes? Will it be enough to safe them form their fate?</p><p>Reader x Various (Matt/Mello/Near)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here so I'm just trying out this out at the moment. I'm not even sure if CYOA are allowed. I know that sounds a bit stupid but some sites do disallow them. Anyway hope you all enjoy.
> 
> [1] Foundation is the lowest of three level in the British Education System. (Scottish is with Standard Grade (Grades: 5 and 6) which I am sure it is the same as English GCSES (Grades: D-G))

“School’s ~ out for summer, ne ne ne ne ~!”

A giggle escaped your lips when you noticed the strange looks passersby were giving your prancing friends.

“Shut-up! It’s not summer holiday’s! It’s study leave! We’ve still got eight exams to sit before then!”

You rolled your eyes at the girl strolling next to you.

“Chillax Amanda. Our first exam isn’t for a week. Live a little, will ya?”

Now it was her time to roll her eyes at you.

“Of course you’d say that. You're sitting foundation! [1]”

You gave Amanda a cheeky smile while holding your hand up to display a peace sign Your other two friends who had skipped ahead came sprinting back, each grabbing an arm before tugging you and Amanda towards the shops.

“Come on guys! At this rate we’ll only have enough time for one shop!”

Amanda yanked her arm out our friends grip before storming off.

“Well fudge you guys! I’m going to HMV!”

You sighed at her behaviour and then turned to face the girl she had left behind.

“What about you Bethany?”

“Oh I’m gonna head to Cherry Boutiques; I need some new clothes.”

“Carol?”

You questioned the girl still clinging to your arm.

“I want to go to Gadget Gear; they’ve got a new shipment I wanna check out, what about you?”

 

Where will you go?

...After Amanda to the video game shop? (Games)

... With Bethany to the clothes shop? (Leather)

... With Carol to check out the gadget shop? (Puzzles)


	2. Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's got tips on how to keep Matt in character I would love it if you got in contact with me. I'm not sure if he is in character in this chapter. :/ Anyway I'll got back and edit this chapter to put the name of the next chapter you should go to when I know what they're called.
> 
> [1] Mother is Japanese, Father is English; I added this fact in to give me something interesting to work with.
> 
> [2] The reader's family consists of her, her mother, father and little brother.

“I’ll go after Miss Crabby; I hear there’s a new Kingdom Hearts game out so I’ll check it out before dragging her arse back here.”

“Ok, we’ll meet here in 15 minutes ok?”

You nodded towards the girls before giving a wave and then jogging off in the direction Amanda stormed off in. Amanda’s dyed blood red hair was easy to spot in the corner of the first floor. You wondered over to her and tapped her shoulder. She flinched at the contact and turned to face you with a glare fixed on her face.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“Geez what’s eating you today? You’re more pissy than normal.”

Amanda ran a hand through her hair as she let out a sigh.

“My parents are really cracking down on me about these exams. They want me to get straight A’s but I doubt that will happen.”

You offered her a weak smile and placed your hand on her shoulder.

“They just want what’s best for you. Besides... you’re the brains in our group, no year, if you can’t get A’s, no-one can!”

Amanda flashed you a rare smile.

“Thanks.”

“What are friends for? Now if you’ll excuse me I’ve got a date with a spiky brunette on the second floor. I’ll meet you out front in 5, ok?”

Amanda nodded and then turned her attention back to the CD’s on display. You causally strolled up the stair and then navigated your way through the gaming area to the DS section. Your eyes light up at the sight of Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded. You reached out to grab it only to brush hands with another. You pulled your hand back as if you’d been scorched as your eyes flew to the owner of the hand. A boy around your age, maybe a year or two older, with red hair and... You tilted your head slightly to get a better look at his eyes. They were covered with a pair of tinted goggles, so you couldn’t see what colour they were. You felt the heat rise to your cheeks when you noticed he had been looking you up and down as well. Your eyes flickered between the boy and the game. There was only one copy left.

“You can take it.”

You jumped slightly, not expecting him to have spoken.

“N-No, it’s ok. I’ve got exams coming up anyway, so I won’t have much time to play it.”

“You sure? I’d feel bad taking it from a girl.”

A pout edged its way onto your face at his slightly sexist comment. He seemed to have noticed because he laughed while shaking his head.

“I didn’t mean it like that Princess.”

You ignored his nickname for you and picked up the game.

“Mhm... why don’t you take it first then I can get it after you? I get stuck a lot so it takes me a while to finish it.”

His eyes wondered to the ceiling before returning to you.

“Yeah that sounds good. Who knows when they’ll get another copy in...”

You reached into your pocket and pulled out a fiver and your phone.

“Here. I’ll pay for half of it. Give us your phone.”

He took the game and money while giving you his phone. A smile spread across your face as you put your number under ‘Princess’.

“Just give us a text when you’ve finished and we can meet...”

You were cut off by your ringtone.

“Moshi Moshi.”

You mother’s mannerisms had shone through in you [1].

“Stop flirting with the red head and move your arse! You were supposed to meet me out front 5 minutes ago.”

You frantically looked around to try and spot your friend. She was standing at the top of the stairs with one hand on her hip and the other holding up the phone.

“I-I’m not...!”

You trailed off when you realised the red head could hear everything you and Amanda was saying. Well, you came to that assumption judging by the small smirk that had worked its way onto his face.

“O-Ok, I’m coming the now.”

You hung up on her; not giving her the chance to say anymore embarrassing things about you in front of the stranger.

“I-I gotta go... Just call me or something, w-when you’re finished.”

“Ok, see ya.”

“B-Bye.”

You scampered over to your friend, who looked pretty miffed. Once you were outside the store, Amanda’s angry face slowly changed into a sly one.

“So... what’s his name?”

“W-What?!”

“The guy you just gave your number out to!”

“O-Oh...”

You cast your mind back only to realise you never asked. You gave out a nervous laugh.

“U-Um... I...”

You were interrupted by a text. You flipped you phone open to see it was from an unknown number.

‘BTW Princess, my name’s Matt :L’

You looked around to see he was about ten paces into front of you. He must have over heard your conversation.

“Well?!”

Amanda brought you out of your daze.

“I-It’s u-um... Matt.”

You stuttered while pocketing your phone.

“Matt huh? Well... I’m gonna tell the others our little girls got herself a boyfriend!”

Amanda sprinted off ahead. You stuttered nonsense before bolting after her.

“H-Hey! Wait up Amanda! D-Don’t do anything you’ll regret!”

...

It had been three days and you hadn’t heard anything from Matt. Well, you supposed he’d have to be pretty good to finish the game in three days. However you were a little nervous. What if he doesn’t phone? You’ll be a fiver and a game down; plus it would be the last time you hand out your number to anyone. The suspense was killing you.

“Stupid maths.”

You muttered to yourself as you rolled over on your bed while flicking to the next page. Your phone went off and you answered it without look.

“Moshi Moshi.”

“Yo Princess.”

“M-Matt! Ah, S-Sorry about that. It’s a habit I picked up from my Mum.”

You were glad he couldn’t see your face. It light up like a Christmas tree when you heard him laugh at you.

“Don’t worry about it. Anyway, you free the now? I’ve finished the game.”

You spared once glance towards your text book.

“U-Um... Y-yeah, I’m free. Where do you wanna meet?”

“Do you live near Chestnut Park?”

“Yeah it’s just around the corner, meet you there in five?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok, bye.”

“See ya.”

You left you text book abandoned on your bed as you ran down the stairs. You sat at the front door while trying to shove your shoes on.

“Onee-Chan? Where are you going?”

You cast your eyes to the voice to see your little brother [2]. You forgot you were supposed to be watching him.

‘I could take him to the park with me, but I don’t want him tell Mum and Dad about Matt.’

 

...

Will you...

...Take your little brother with you? (Abdubtion)

...Or leave him in himself? (Attempt)


	3. Leather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favourite out of the three first choices.
> 
> Enjoy~!
> 
> [1] Beloved Daughter

“I’m liking the idea of some new clothes...”

You pondered out loud. Carol blew a raspberry at you and then laughed.

“Well nuts to you guys! I’m off!”

She jests as she skipped off towards the gadget shop. Bethany grabbed the same arm Carol had just let go of and dragged you over to Cherry Boutiques.

“I’m gonna go see the dresses, you coming?”

As if to try to persuade you, Carol kept tugging on your arm. However you would have none of that. You scrunched your face up and gently pulled your arm form her grip.

“No thanks. The dresses in here are... “

You wanted to say, ‘...a bit sluttish,’ however the fact that the girl in front of you frequently wore them, you settled with...

“... not really my style. I’m gonna look at the jackets. Meet out front in 5?”

She nodded with a small pout printed on her face. You weaved your way through the clothes racks to the back corner of the shop. Straight away a black leather jacket caught your attention. Problem is it is hanging up on the top row just out of reach of your fingertips. You glanced around to see there were no clerks around and no item you could step on. With a small mutter of profanities in a different language, you feebly attempted to get the jacket yourself; reverting to stretching, tiptoes, jumping, and finally glaring. A small snicker caught your attention. The source was a blond teen, maybe a year or two older than you, with blue eyes. His completion was a big contrast to his black attire. He stood not far from you and he kept his eyes focused on the t-shirt rack while munching on a chocolate bar. You choose to ignore him for the moment and with one last burst of energy, you did a leap of faith and managed to grab a handful of the leather, only to lose your footing and land on your arse without the jacket. The blond’s snickers developed into full blown laughs. Your cheeks heat up at the mortification you felt. You marched over to the blond, yanked his chocolate out of his hand, and tossed it as far as you could away from him.

“Ha!”

You laughed in his face. This action stopped him laughing. You smirked, happy that you had effectively shut him up. You swerved on your heels, forgetting about buying the jacket, and headed towards the front. A hand roughly grabbed your left arm and pulled you back. The blond boy slammed you against a nearby accessory display, causing the entire stock of items to come tumbling down off the shelves.

“You owe me a fucking chocolate bar Bitch!”

A blush covered your cheeks at the closeness you shared with this stranger. His face is mere centimetres away from your own. Any boldness you had was gone and was replaced by a feeble meekness that would be useless in defending you.

“Y-You deserve it! Y-You we-ere laughing a-at m-me!”

Speaking in this situation was stupid. His smirk grew an inch for every word that passed your lips.

“You’re – gonna – buy – me – another – bar – right – now.”

You shook your head frantically and closed your eyes.

“I-I’m n-no-ot-t go-onn-na...”

“Excuse me... Miss?”

You both turned to face the new presence. A small meek looking boy dressed in the stores work outfit stood there fidgeting. You glanced between him and the blond. It was very obvious that he was going to be useless in this situation.

“I-Is there a... erm... p-problem he-ere?”

The blond cut in before you could get a word out.

“No problem Sir. My girlfriend and I just got in a little disagreement; we’ll take it outside.”

The blond grabbed your waist and started pushing you towards the entrance.

“H-Hey! G-Get off! B-Bethany!”

You tried to struggle against him. Keyword tried. For a lanky teen he had unnatural strength. He got as far as the front door of the store before...

“GET YOUR FITHY HANDS OFF HER YOU PERVERT!!!”

Bethany swung for the blond. She landed a direct hit to his face, which forced him to let go of you. She grabbed your arm and sprinted down the street. You only managed to get an eight pace head start before he was hot on your tail.

“Matt! Stop them!”

He shouted out to someone in front of you. A red head looked at you and held up his mobile but let you run right past him. Bethany kept her focus on where you were running to but you titled your head back to see the blond come to a halt at the red head.

“B-Bethany! H-He’s stopped chasing us!”

Bethany pulled you around a few more corners before sliding to a halt. You both huffed and puffed till you caught your breath.

“What the fudge did you do?!”

“The guys laughed at me! So... so I took his chocolate bar and threw it away.”

“That’s all?! The guy’s a fudging fruitcake!”

“I know!”

“Just make sure to keep an eye out for him. God only knows what he’d do...”

 

...

 

“It’s unfair how you get to leave early! Stupid lazy people should be punished and forced to stay longer not get to leave early!”

You frown a little at Amanda’s harsh statement.

“Hey I’m not stupid or lazy! It’s not my fault I’m dyslexic!”

“You always use that excuse! You were probably slacking off when the prelims happened and that’s why you got moved down. I’d be surprised if you could even name what subjects you’re sitting this year.”

You tried you best to fight back the tears. Amanda was known for her harsh and brash comment, but nothing this bad. Maybe she didn’t fully understand just how hard you try, well... how could she? You never told them. You studied for those prelims for months, but no matter how much you tried you just could not get a passing grade at general level so the school was forced to move you down. When you told your friends about it, you had lied, saying you didn’t really try hard and that you wanted to sit the easier level for convenience, but in reality you were mortified by the thought. Your mother had sat down with you and tried every study method she could think of to see what would suit you best, but in the end you had to settle with countless hours of re-reading the same martial, with your dyslexia giving you a big disadvantage before you had even begun.

“W-Whatever...”

You muttered as you slung your bag over your shoulder. Without so much as a good bye to your ‘friend’, you made your way out of the school.

“Stupid Amanda doesn’t know what she’s talking about. Just ‘cause she’s a freaking genius doesn’t mean all of us are...”

You kept your eyes focused on the ground as you rambled to yourself. Tears had started to trail down both of you checks. You tossed your bag on a nearby street bench before plopping yourself down next to it. You whipped furiously at your eyes in a feeble attempt to stop the water works but failed miserably.

“Geez... I can’t be I got so worked up over such a Cry-baby...”

You stumbled to your feet while turning to face that eerily familiar voice. By doing so, you ending up tangling your feet together which caused you to trip and fall flat on your behind, much like what happened the first time you came across this particular blond.

“Aw, you’re falling for me again?”

The blond taunted as he towered over you. You reached into your blazer pocket and pulled out your purse. You tossed it and it landed just at his feet.

“Just take the money and leave me alone, alright?”

You tore your glare away from him to inspect the scraps on your hands. Neither was bleeding much, but the skin was scuffled in a way that the gentle breeze felt like needles piercing it. A dramatic sigh reached you ears along with some grumbles.

“W-Why are you still here? I-I g-gave you what you wanted...”

The blond had kneeled down to your level and took your hands into his. Remembering last time, you didn’t even try to resist, though your hands were shaking. A whimper escaped your lips when he pressed down on your palms with his thumbs.

“Aw shit...”

“W-What’s wr-ron-ng? T-There o-onl-ly sc-c-crap-ps-s...”

“You’ve got a stone lodged in there. Fuck Rogers gonna kill me if he finds out...”

The blond stared intensely at your left hand before standing up and yanking you to your feet.

“H-Hey! Where d-d-do you think-k you’r-re taking m-me?!”

“To get that thing out of your hand stupid! I’m trying to help you!”

“H-Help m-me? Like I-I’d believe that after our first meeting! I-I don’t even know your name!”

With all your strength you tried, and failed, to yank your arm out of his grip. You wondered if you were just really that weak or if he is just unnatural strong for his build.

“I’m called Mello.”

“You’re ‘called’? S-So that’s not your real name? If it is you parents must have been high or something...”

The last bit was more you talking to yourself but Mello picked up on it a chuckled a little. Silence fell between you for a brief moment.

“Well... a-aren’t you going to ask my name?

“Why bother? I already know it.”

“Stalker!”

“No idiot! I read the label you have on your school bag!”

“O-Oh r-right-t, h-hehe s-sor-ry...”

You really wish you mum didn’t label your belongings, it was embarrassing. She even labelled your school close so you wouldn’t get them mixed up with someone else in the changing rooms at P.E. You wanted to ask more questions but didn’t want to push your luck with Mello, so an awkward silence filled the atmosphere.

“Isn’t that...?”

Your ears perked up when you heard your name.

“It is! Who knew she had a boyfriend? And a Cutie at that! I didn’t think she had it in her!”

They thought Mello was your boyfriend?

‘More like kidnapper... but I suppose from their point of view he’s holding my hand and carrying my school bag.’

You choice to ignore the gossiping girls and allowed your eyes to wander back up to Mello’s face. Now that you got a better look, he was quiet handsome, especially without the scowl he had on his face when he normally looked at you. As if he could feel your eyes on him, his own turned down to meet yours. You immediately avert them to the ground.

“S-So where are w-we going anyway?”

You almost tripped when he suddenly stopped.

“Here.”

“The Wammy’s House? Hey that’s the name of the orphanage that’s across the street from me. Why are we... oh, ah s-sorry, stupid question. U-Um I... I don’t think I-I’m allowed in...”

“Aijou! [1]”

You looked across the street to see your mother shouting over to you. You noticed she wasn’t really looking at you, rather your hand which was still in Mello’s grasp.

“Oh mustard...”

Mello raised an eyebrow at you, probably at your choice of ‘curse’ word.

“Why don’t you bring your friend over? He can stay for dinner?”

Why does your mother insist on being a bother to you? You certainly didn’t want her interrogating, I mean, questioning Mello. He’d probably flip. He doesn’t seem the kind to hold back even if he is faced with an adult. Actually he seems like the type to lash out more at an adult than his peers. But then again, you weren’t sure if you wanted to go into the orphanage with him either. You were pretty sure you were not allowed in there, plus if your first meeting is anything to go by, he’s not the safest person to be alone with. He said he was trying to help you though...

...

Will you take Mello over to your Mother? ()

Or make an excuse and go into the orphanage with him alone? ()


	4. Puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My least favourite out of the first three choices :/ I just felt like there wasn't enough interaction with Near.
> 
> Anyway enjoy~!

“My little brother broke my Rubix Cube so I want to get a new one.”

Both girls gave you a look of disbelief.

“Again? That’s like the third one this month!”

“Actually it’s the fourth one.”

You corrected Carol.

“Well we can meet here in 15 minutes. I’m off to get a dress.”

“See ya later Bethany!”

“Bye.”

Gaget Gear was normally deserted. It had a small group of loyal customers that keeps it afloat but otherwise it merited no special attention. However today seemed to be a different...

“Holy...”

“..cheese.”

Carol kept her grip on your arm as she pulled you through the crowd with her. Everyone was crowded around a table that had a Simon on it [1]. Not far from you stood a man with a clip board so natural you choose him to make an inquiry to.

“What’s going on?”

“We’re holding a competition. Whoever holds the highest score by 6pm gets to keep Simon and gets a £30 voucher for the shop, 2nd place gets a £20 voucher and 3rd place a £10 voucher. It’s a pound to enter.”

You turned to face Carol with a smile.

“I’m game. You want a shot too? I’ve got enough for both of use.”

Carol nodded so you paid the man £2 and he added both your names to the list before giving you a raffle ticket.

“Your shots are when your numbers called.”

“Thanks.”

You both chimed simultaneously. Carol wasn’t kept waiting long. After two people failed to even get 5, Carol was up. The highest score was 11 so far. Carol muttered the colours as she saw them flash and them muttered them again as she copied the machine. Unfortunately her muttering ended up confusing her and she lost at 9. You still cheered at what she got. Currently she was 2nd.

“I’m totally gonna buy one of those things if I stay 2nd, that was fun!”

Naturally since you signed up at the same time as Carol, you were next. You zoned out at the flashing colours, leaving behind a husk to push the buttons.

‘Red. Green. Green. Blue. Yellow. Blue. Red. Green. Red. Yellow. Blue. Red. Red.’

In your focused state, you didn’t notice the mutters of the crowd or even Carol’s cheers.

‘Green. Green. Blue. Green. Red. Blue. Yellow. Yellow. Red. Blue. Green. Yellow. Yellow... Damn!’

You curse under your breath at your mistake as Carol cheered.

“You’ve beat the high score!”

“Huh?”

You snapped out of your trance and looked over to the score board. A man was rubbing off the top three people, replacing your name at the top followed by another boys name and then Carol.

“Ah sorry, I moved you down a place...”

“Forget about that! You’ve got this in the bag! It’s nearly 6pm!”

“...and last but not least number 56!”

“See! There’s only one kid left! I doubt he’ll be able to... woah...”

You narrowed your eyes at Carol when she trailed off.

“What?”

She pointed behind you.

“What the...?!”

The last boy was rather small, probably a year or two younger than you, with white hair. White hair. Your mind could not seem to process this fact.

“What kind of kid would dye their hair white?!”

Carol ‘shout’ whispered to you.

“M-Maybe i-it’s gen-nt-tic...?”

You stuttered without taking your eyes off him. It wasn’t just his hair. Everything about him screamed strange. His posture was awkward almost as if he didn’t want to be here. His facial expression, well... what was strange was his lack of one. None of that is what caused your stutter. No. Carol’s ‘whisper’ had caught his attention and brought his eyes towards you both. The thing is you just couldn’t tear your eyes away for his.

“Ready to start?”

The man with the clip board spoke to the boy, taking his attention away from you and over to him. The boy simply nodded.

“Okay and start!”

Carol jinxed you. This boy...

“Woah look at him go!”

“Yeah, he’s gonna win!”

“Only two more till...”

...was amazing.

“Hey look he bet the top score!”

“And he’s still going?!”

3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15...16...

Beep. Beep.

“Ok times up! Looks like we have our three winner’s people! I want all the winners to come up to the desk for your prize!”

Carol was gutted. Not only had that boy beat you out of 1st, by 16 and technically still counting, he’d beat her out of a prize. Carol pushed you towards the desk before stomping away and muttering something about ‘being outside’. You muttered a small ‘thank you’ as the man handed you an envelope with the voucher inside. You sneaked a glance to the side to see the boy had already received his prize and was making his way out. You called out to him before you could stop yourself.

“H-Hey!”

The boy only stopped when you placed your hand on his shoulder. He didn’t look at you, but instead where your hand was. You quickly pulled it back and scratched your head as you gave a forced laugh.

“A-Ah, s-s-s-sor-rry ab-b-bou-ut-t that-t-t. E-Erm... I j-just w-wanted to say u-um, congratz on w-winning... erm...”

You trailed off and stood waiting for some sort of acknowledgement. You received none, however when he did not walk away, you felt the need to talk and fill the void.

“U-Um, w-well...”

You stuttered out your name and asked him his. Again he did nothing but stare up at you with those big eyes...

“Near! You were supposed to meet everyone by the fountain 10 minutes ago! What have you been up to!”

‘Near? What kind of name is that?’

Still the boy did not take his eyes off you but it was obvious that the old man was talking to him. The old man was practically hovering over him.

“I got caught up.”

You found it strange that he didn’t apologise. This man must be his fath... grand-father. If you gave your parents cheek like that... you shivered just at the thought. The old man seemed very surprised when he noticed you were the one that held Near up.

“Well, you can play with your.... friend later. We need to go, everyone is waiting.”

Near brought his hand up, curled a strand of his hair and then walked away, leaving you and the old man standing there.

“I’m sorry for interrupting you both. Feel free to drop by Wammy’s House and visit Near, the boy could use a few friends.”

With that said the man scurried off after the abnormal boy.

‘Wammy’s House? Isn’t that the orphanage that’s across from my house?’

“Would you hurry up?!”

Carol may have asked that question, but she didn’t wait for an answer. She grabbed to your arm and dragged you out the shop.

“What took you so long?”

You didn’t answer, until...

“Damn I didn’t buy a Rubix Cube!”

 

...

 

You were supposed to be studying. You couldn’t concentrate though. Who’s bright idea was it to put your desk in front of the window? You had a clear view of Wammy’s House...

‘Should I? It would be a little weird if I did. Near didn’t speak one word to me... but I can’t get him out of my head and the longer I leave it the weirder it will look if I do decide to visit...’

You sighed, got up and made your down the stairs.

“Okaa-San, can I go for a walk? I need some air.”

“Of course. Just don’t be too long. Dinner’s in an hour.”

“Ok. See you later.”

You slipped on your shoes and darted out the front door.

‘Ok, I’ll just nip over say ‘hi’ and then... Oh I don’t know!’

You hovered at the gates. Taking a deep breath, you marched passed them. There was a large group of kids on the football pitch to the right of the front door. Only a handful of them were playing, the others sat on the side lines cheering or booing. Near was not among any of them. By process of elimination you assumed he must be inside and slowly made you way into the building. The place was one big maze.

‘Damn, why is it so quiet? No one’s around for me to ask which way to go. Mhm, now let’s see... left or right?’

 

Do you go left? ()

Or right? ()


	5. Abdubtion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually quiet happy with Matt's path; so far it's my favourite which is a bit of a bummer because out of the three he's my least favourite, though I do think they are all awesome :)
> 
> Anyway enjoy~!
> 
> [1] Little Brother, that way he should remain nameless (I hate the whole '____-Chan' or '(Name-Chan)' thing).

“I’m meeting a friend at the park. I’ll take you with me if you promise not to tell Okaa-San and Otou-San about our little outing.”

A large smile spread across his face.

“Hai!”

He shouted before flying passed you to put his shoes on.

“Geez, he’s just one big ball of energy...”

Otouto [1] ran out the door without you.

“O-Oi! W-Wait there! I need to lock up the house!”

Hastily you locked the house and chased him down the street. When you reached him you snatched up his hand.

“I told you to wait! If you don’t behave I’m taking you back to the house!”

Otouto frowned up and you and started to get teary.

“You’re so mean Onee-Chan!”

You scoffed and shook your head.

“That’s not gonna work on me Otouto. I’m not Okaa-San...”

His face dropped before he stuck his tongue out at you and wriggled his hand free from yours.

“Catch me if you can Onee-Chan!”

“Why you little...! Get back here now Otouto!”

For such a little guy, he had immense speed, enough to outrun you unfortunately. However luck seemed to be on your side as just as the little blighter was about to run past the park, a familiar red head nabbed him. Matt didn’t even look up from his video game when catching Otouto. Even after he caught him, he kept his attention focused on his game instead of the thrashing eight year-old he had trapped in his other arm. You had to suppress a laugh at the sight. Otouto stopped thrashing once you took him away from Matt. You gently nudged Otouto in the direction of the swing set.

“Go play in the park while I talk with my friend, ok?”

Otouto gave you a look while pointing at Matt.

“He’s your friend?! I’m telling Okaa-Sa...”

“Not if you value your life you won’t. Remember Pipsqueak I’m your babysitter till you hit fourteen, so it’s best not to piss me off so early in the game.”

His eyes widened to the size of saucers as he changed his point from Matt to you.

“Y-You said a swear!”

You placed your hands on your hips and towered over him.

“And you ran away from me, tell me, which one is Okaa-San gonna be more pissed about?”

Otouto stayed silent before trotting off to the swing set. You sighed and then swirled around to look at Matt to find him still playing his video game with a small smirk printed on his face.

“Not good with kids, huh?”

A ting of blush dusted your cheeks.

“I-I’m not that bad with k-kids. My brother’s just a... special case. He’s ‘Mummy’s Little Angel’ when my Oka... I mean, Mum’s home, but the second she leaves he’s a little devil. In the last month he’s broke four Rubix Cubes of mine, ripped up all my Reborn! manga and broke my laptop!”

While taking, you and Matt had started walking around the trail of the park. You found it strange that Matt never once looked up from his game. It didn’t really bother you, you just wonder if: 1) he was really listening and 2) how did he mange to walk without tripping over something.

“Bummer, what about your Dad?”

“I’ll admit my Dad normally takes my side, but it doesn’t really matter ‘cause he’s never in. His job means he needs to travel a lot, so I’m lucky if I see if him once a month.”

Matt hummed at your statement, but did nothing else. You were surprised he hadn’t given you the game yet. His short answer and no eye contact gave off the impression that he either didn’t want to be here, or was social awkward. You assumed the latter due to his friendliness when you first meet and how he could have already gave you the game and left.

‘...Or maybe I’m boring him? Talking to someone you barely know about family problems is hardly a riveting conversation... maybe I should ask him what game he’s playing, he obviously likes games...’

After fourteen years of living on this planet, you think you would have known that you and dazing only led to bad things. At least this time you had tripped over a tree root and not our own feet. You face was mere centimetres away from the ground when you were pulled back. Unfortunately for Matt, his timely rescue sent you crashing back into him before sending both of you down. Matt kept a firm grip on you with one arm and held his console up in the air with the other.

“Few, safe!”

A laugh escaped your lips when you realised he was still looking at his console and that he was most likely referring to that being ‘safe’ than you.

“T-Thanks, and sorry about that; unfortunately clumsiness is only one of the curses I have that cause problems for others.”

Matt sat up, pulling you up with him. He glanced at you briefly to flash you a small smile before his eyes darted back to his console. For once you were happy that you were caught staring at him, otherwise you would have missed his smile. You jumped to your feet and offered Matt a hand, to which he took. Both of you dusted yourself down and made your way back to the main area of the park. For the most part your idle conversations on the way back consisted of you talking and Matt listening. You couldn’t fight back a smile when you noticed he spoke a little more at the mention of games, especially series like Kingdom hearts or Call of Duty.

“Speaking of games, I believe this is yours.”

Matt reached into his pocket and handed me the game.

“Thanks, I can’t wait to...”

You trailed off as you can to a halt. You dropped the game, which is what caught Matt’s attention. He looked at the game with a frown but that look slowly dissolved into a look of shock when he saw your expression.

“What’s... wrong?”

He asked hesitantly, not likening the way your eyes darted from side to side. He glanced around, trying to figure out what was making you act so out of character. His eyes zoned in on the swing set, the empty swing set... the empty park.

“O-Otouto?! Otouto?!”

You screamed as you sprinted past Matt. For once in his life, Matt pocketed his console. He called out your name, but his voice fell on deaf ears.

“Otouto?! Otouto! Otouto!”

Matt ran up behind you and grabbed your arms to keep you in one place.

“Calm down! He’s probably just messing with us. I bet you he’s hiding in a bush just waiting to jump out.”

“NO! O-Otouto breaks things and gives cheek, he never runs and hides! Even earlier, he slowed down to make sure I was still in sight! He NEVER does this! I-I have to get help! I-I need to call the police!”

“Hey, calm down! It’s too early to be thinking that! Maybe he tried to follow us and got lost in the park’s trail. How about this, I’ll call my friends to come and help look, m’kay?”

‘M-Maybe I am overreacting... if I call the police and it’s something stupid, I’ll get in a lot of trouble... b-but what if he really has been taking? The police need all the time they can get to save him...”

 

Will you...

...Let Matt call in his friends to help look? ()

...Or call in the police? ()


	6. Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my longest chapter; it's just over 2000 words :)
> 
> Anyway enjoy~!
> 
> [1] Got the idea from Criminal Minds (the character Jason Gideon is epic!); Matt's gotta show his brains by other ways than just hacking.

“Erm... Amanda wants to give me some of her old past papers to work with, so I said I’d meet her half way to get them. I’ll only be gone a little while, so stay put and hold the fort, ok?”

His frown slowly shifted into a smirk.

“I will... for £10!”

“Why you little... £5!”

“Deal!”

He held out his hand, allowing you to slap a fiver into it. You used your other hand to shoo him away.

“Here, now run along and go play in your room. I’m gonna lock the door behind me and you don’t answer it to anyone, that includes people we know. AND not a word to Okaa-San or Otou-San, ye hear?”

“Hai hai!”

He shouted as he scampered up the stairs. You sighed as you lock the front door.

“That darn kids gonna cost me a fortune if this keeps up...”

You grumbled to yourself as you waltzed to the park. With no sign of the red head at the entrance, you made your way further into the park and took a seat on the empty swing set. You glanced around to find you were alone in the park, which is a little strange for this time of day during the weekend.

‘Maybe he went through the trail thinking I did?’

You contemplated whether to go or not but decided to stay put; no point in both of you wandering around, no one will ever find each other that way. You took out your mobile and started meshing the buttons.

‘Hey, I’m at the swing set. Where are you?’

Within seconds you received an answer.

‘Be there in two secs :L’

Even with Matt’s reassuring text, you were starting to get anxious. The crunching sound of leaves from behind you made you sigh of relief and smile.

“You had me worried Matt, for a second I thought...”

You trailed off once you realise it wasn’t Matt, but a black haired man. You forced a laugh out as you got to your feet and backed away from the man.

“Sorry about that, I thought you were my friend...”

“Oh no apologise need little one. I just heard a noise and thought it might be my dog. He got away from me about fifteen minutes ago. He’s rather small and completely white, have you seen him.”

You couldn’t help but notice the man had started to creep closer, causing you to take a step back for everyone he took forward.

“N-No, sorry. I’ve been here for about ten minutes and I’ve not seen or heard a d-dog, so I doubt he’s in the park anymore...”

“Would you mind helping me look for him?”

“S-Sorry I can’t, I’m meeting a friend.”

“Oh I’m sure he won’t mind waiting a minute, it’s for a good cause.”

He quickened his pace causing alarms to set off in your mind. Before you even had the chance to run, the man had snagged your arm.

“N-NO GET OFF!!! SOMEONE HELP!!! MATT!!!”

The man kept a hold with you with one hand and silenced you with another. He dragged you all the way out of the park and to a white van. You caught a glimpse of red strolling down the street. You bit down hard on the man’s hand. He yelped and uncovered your mouth.

“MATT! MATT, HELP ME! MAT-PH!”

Your cries had successfully caught the red heads attention, who came sprinting in your direction. The man started to sweat. He swung around to face Matt while whipping out a knife and holding it in your face.

“T-Take on-ne m-mor-re s-step-p and-d I-I KILL h-her-r!”

A single tear traced down your cheek. Matt smirked and gave you a wink. You weren’t sure if that made you feel better that he had a plan or worried that he was going to do something stupid and get himself killed. Matt slowly rose his hands up in the air as a sign of ‘defeat’.

“Alright, you got me. I can’t do anything if you have the girl, but really is it the girl you want? Normally people like you would go for someone... Mhm, I don’t know younger? I’m pretty sure guys like you get it off when the little girls haven’t ‘developed’ fully yet, right? I mean it makes sense. You feel better when you’re with them because they lack in the same department you do, only they will develop over time. You however, are stuck like that forever...”

“Why you little...!”

“...actually, that may not be entirely true. You probably pick them because anyone that’s seen a normal one laughs at you. A real woman would think you’re a joke. Hell I bet even if you tried it on with guys they’d think the same. You’ve probably got all sorts of nicknames don’t cha? Got say I hope your name’s Tim or something, ‘cause ‘Tiny Tim’ sounds the funniest...” [1]

Steam was coming out of the man’s ears. You could feel him shaking with rage.

“...You know what’s really sad? Though I have to say I find it kinda funny. Is that I’m properly ‘better equipped’ that you, and I’m only fourteen...”

The man snarled at Matt before tossing you to the side and charging at Matt with a battle cry. You met the pavement with a thud. You flinched as the wind brushed over your newly found scraps, but quickly turned your attention to Matt when the realisation of what the man letting go of you meant. The man lay on top of Matt, both were still.

“M-Matt!”

A groan echoed through the silence as the man rolled over. Matt sat up and let out a sigh at the site off the man.

“Geez, he’s heavier than he look...”

Before Matt could turn to face you, you had already scampered to your feet and pounced on him.

“H-Hey, c-come on! No tears! You’re fine!”

Matt felt awkward. He’s never had to deal with a crying girl before. He shifted around in your vice grip. He kept one hand on the ground to keep you two afloat, and used his other one to rub your back. You both sat in silence until a passerby approached you.

“Oh my God! What happened?”

Matt frowned at the woman. He knew she was only trying to help, but he would have felt better if could have called Roger to deal with this instead of getting the police involved. He didn’t really have a choice now.

“This man tried to kidnap my friend and then came at me with a knife. I had no choice. Could you please call the police and an ambulance? I need to call my guardian.”

The woman looked a bit frantic, but managed to nodded and pull out a phone. Matt pulled you back slightly to reach into his pocket to get his phone. You sniffled, rubbing your eyes while looking curiously at Matt as he dialled a number.

“MATT, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!”

Both you and Matt flinched at the roar from the phone.

“Geez, Mello. Who took your chocolate this time?”

“Linda did, BUT THAT’S NOT THE POINT!!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!”

“I’m just outside Chestnut Park, but there’s been an ... incident. I’m gonna need you to bring Roger down here.”

“Yeah, sure, but you’re alight.”

Matt let out a laugh at Mello’s wording. Wording his sentences like a statement is his way of demanding it be so.

“Yeah, don’t worry about me, just bring Roger here quick. This isn’t something I can explain over the phone.”

“Ok.”

When Mello hung up, Matt put away his phone and turned his attention back to you.

“He didn’t hurt you, right?”

“N-No, jus-s-s-st-t a fe-ew sc-cr-raps-s fr-rom-m th-he f-fall... what-t-t abou-ut-t y-y-y-you?”

“I’ll live, but...”

Matt looked passed the woman on the phone to a shiny object on the ground.

“... my console’s totalled...”

You laughed at his crestfallen expression.

“You saved my life AND at the cost of your console?! Whoa, I feel special!”

“You should!”

Again you laughed at how serious he sounded.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you mine, it’s the least I can do.”

“Matt!”

A blond haired boy made his way over to you and Matt as the old man with him went to speak to the woman.

“Dude, what happened?!”

“Typical paedophile, but he had a knife, so I had to...”

Matt trailed off as his eyes wandered over to the man’s body.

“Man, Roger’s gonna be pissed!”

“You better your sorry behind I am! And Mello, what have I told you about your language in front of others?!”

Mello scoffed at the old man who had appeared behind him.

“It’s only Matt.”

“And a young girl!”

Mello looked at you with a board expression before making a ‘tsk’ noise and turning his head to the side.

“Now Matt I want every last detail!”

You zoned out when Matt re-told what happened to Roger. It just donned on you that your brother was still in the house by himself. You jumped to your feet, startling everyone.

“M-My brother! I-I’m supposed to be w-watching him! H-He’s in the house himself!”

The police came swinging around the street corner just as you finished speaking.

“We’ll explain that to the officers and have them taking your statement at your home.”

“S-Statement?”

“Duh, a guy’s dead. There gonna want to know what happened.”

You tired to glare at Mello, but Roger guided you over to the only female officer and explained the situation. She smiled down at you, introducing herself in a friendly way and then lead you away from the scene and back to your house. Before you disappeared around the corner, you stole a last glance at Matt, who was staring right back at you.

 

...

 

You get that your Mum was mad at you for leaving your little brother in the house alone, but really you’re starting to think that this ‘grounding’ was really a way to stop you from going out since your near-abduction experience. That would explain why your friends were allowed over but you not allowed out. You’re Mum was even going on about self-defence classes. You agreed to take them only to get out the house for a while, but sadly since your agreement, she has yet to mention it again so you doubt it really is happening at this rate. You wonder what will happen about school. You’ve already missed two exams due to the ‘traumatic experience haunting your every waking moment’; well... that’s what your Mum told your school. It’s not like it wasn’t a traumatic experience, it’s just that it didn’t get that far that the guy succeed in his goal, so other than not liking being alone, it didn’t really have much more affect on you after two weeks. You hadn’t heard from Matt either over these past two weeks. You weren’t sure if he wanted to talk to you after you dragged him into that ordeal with you.

BEEP. BEEP.

Your phone brought you out of your daze.

“Who the hell is texting this late?... Matt?!”

‘Hey, is your room the one with the pink blinds?’

“What the hell?”

You didn’t get why he was asking, but replied none the less.

‘Yeah, why? ?.?’

‘Open up your window ’

Your eyes widened at the text.

“He can’t be...!”

You hopped off you bed and ran over to open your window. There stood Matt and Mello on the sidewalk in front of your house.

“What the hell are you guys doing here?!”

“Isn’t it obvious? Romeo here was worried about you.”

Matt shot Mello a look, to which Mello blatantly ignored.

“Anyway... you coming?”

You blinked as you took in his request.

“Coming? Are you kidding? My Mum hasn’t let me out of the house since the incident during the day, never mind the night!”

“And you think we’re supposed to be out this late?”

“...”

“...”

“... You have a point...”

“Look if you’re coming, hurry the fuck up! The longer we stay here the bigger the chance Roger’s gonna catch us!”

‘I do want to go... I really want to hang out with Matt and Mello and to get out this hell hole, but I don’t want to worry Mum, but I know she’ll say no... maybe I could sneak them inside? That way if we get caught she’d only be mad, not worried.’

 

Will you...

...sneak out... ()

...Or sneak them in, to hang with them? ()


End file.
